The Gamer: Tsuna Omakes
by MariaDreaming
Summary: Omakes from my fanfic The Gamer: Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano. The Gamer belongs to Sangyoung Seong and Sang-a.

…

This is set in the summer timeskip in chapter 7

…

Tsuna had been to festivals before, but this was different. Oh, there were stalls and there were lanterns and there was music, but something was added.

Maybe it was a few new stalls to the festival. Maybe it was the friends ( _actual friends_ ) that came along with him. Or maybe it was the floating pop-up box in front of Tsuna, that said "Special Event Occuring: Hanabi. Oh no! The incompetent firework technicians have misplaced some of the fireworks. Get back at least five (5) fireworks within two hours, or there will be a terrible show. Reward: +200 XP 10,000 yen and a spectacular firework show."

"Huh?" said Tsuna, blinking at the quest.

"Hm? Something wrong Tsuna?" Hana asked.

"A-ah. There's another special event going on…"

"Hahi, really?" Haru said from behind Tsuna. Tsuna jumped. "What's going on this time?" she continued, oblivious to Tsuna's shock.

"U-um, well…" Tsuna explained the event to his friends.

"Ooo, sounds fun!" said Haru.

"Yes! But also, we need to make sure the show is extreme for all the little kids! Fireworks are important!" yelled Ryohei.

Hana just sighed and said, "Well, why not I guess."

Then she turned to Tsuna. "We should split up, cover more ground. Invite us all to a party, and then we can message each other when we find something."

Kyoko nodded. "Me and Haru will go together."

"I'll go with Ryohei," said Hana, "otherwise we'll never see him again." They ignored Ryohei's "hey".

"Then, I'll go with…" Tsuna trailed off. He looked at Hibari, who gave him a look that said "No" with all the eloquence and aplomb Hibari normally had. The eloquence and aplomb of an out of control truck. Then Hibari left.

Tsuna looked around, but all his other friends had already left as well. So Tsuna sighed and trudged off.

..

"Hey, monkey," Hana said, eye twitching, as she looked up. "I see the first one."

"Really? Where?"

Hana pointed to the bell on top of the Strongman game. Ryohei shouted "EXTREME" as Hana muttered, "How did that even get up there? And how has nobody noticed it?" Because it wasn't a solitary firework, it was a box of fireworks. And NO. ONE. NOTICED. Hana could feel a headache coming on.

"Oi, monkey. Get it down," she ordered.

Now, the strongman game was made for adults, not children. So the manager running the game was slightly concerned at the small, white haired boy that said he wanted to play. He tried to dissuade the boy, not wanting him to start crying when he didn't get it that high. But the child wouldn't be dissuaded.

It didn't matter in the end. The strongman game was made for adults, not children. And certainly not children augmented by the Gamer system.

Ryohei hit the bell so hard it nearly fell of off the stand.

"Oh cool, this counts as two fireworks," said Hana as she examined the box, ignoring the shocked manager behind her.

"EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei as they walked away from the poor man. For the rest of his life, the man would believe that white haired children had abnormal strength. He never tried to prevent a child from participating again.

..

"Hey, Haru!" Kyoko said as she pointed at a goldfish scoping game. "Look, I think I see one!"

It was a goldfish-shaped firework, that was somehow both swimming and emitting sparks underwater. Nobody noticed how illogical this was. Not even the two girls.

"Hahi!" Haru crowed. "Don't worry, Haru is the queen of goldfish scoping!"

Kyoko clapped her hands. "I'm good at it too."

"Then lets go!"

Minds determined, both girls kneeled to catch fish.

"I've got it!" Haru cried, but it slipped out of her net.

"Now it's my turn!" said Kyoko. But it slipped out of her net too. Despite the fact that it was a large cardboard firework, it was as slippery as a real fish.

"Kyoko?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"I can't do this without you," Haru said, eyes filled with determination.

"I understand," said Kyoko, meeting that determination with her own.

"BATTLE SISTERS, DUAL ATTACK!" They yelled as they both scoped the fish at once. It was no match for their combined ability.

"Yay, we got it!" they yelled as they held their prize to the sky.

..

Tsuna was looking around the fair, all alone. It reminded him of fairs in the past, when he didn't have any friends to help him. Remembering those lonely days reminded him of how he'd used to cry when he was alone and all the other kids called him dame. He could almost hear the way he'd cry.

Wait.

That was actually someone crying.

Tsuna looked around. He was near the edge of the festival.

Out in the darkness was a little kid, sniffling sadly.

"Hey," Tsuna said. "Are you okay?"

The kid sniffed. "No. Go away."

Tsuna moved closer. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The kid sniffled again. Tsuna sat down next to him. Then the kid started to talk.

"Momma's being a liar. She said I'd have friends one day, but I still got none."

Tsuna's heart broke a little.

"You know, my Mama used to tell me that too," Tsuna started. "And I used to think she was a liar too. But not too long ago, a few weeks actually- geez, has it only been a few weeks?- I met my very first friend. And now I have lots of friends, it just took a really long time."

The kid looked up at Tsuna with teary eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Really."

"Okay," the kid said. He stood up and offered a hand to Tsuna. "Help me find Momma?" he asked.

"Sure," agreed Tsuna, taking the kid's hand. "By the way, have you seen any fireworks lying around? Someone misplaced them."

"What do they look like?"

"Kinda like a brightly colored tube."

"Like this?" The kid took off his backpack and pulled out a firework. Tsuna blinked.

"Yes," he said. "That's a firework. Can I have it, please?"

"Sure."

After that, Tsuna found the kids mom, who was frantic with worry and thanked Tsuna a lot. Tsuna just smiled and said it wasn't a problem.

Then Tsuna headed for the meet-up point.

..

"Okay, so we only need one more firework," said Tsuna. "Where haven't we-"

He was interrupted as a firework hit the back of his head.

Tsuna turned around. Behind him stood Hibari, in all his violent glory. Then Tsuna and Hana looked at the firework, noticed how it was splattered with strange red spots, and very carefully Did Not Ask how Hibari had gotten it.

Haru, Kyoko and Ryohei thanked Hibari for the firework.

..

The firework show was spectacular. Tsuna and his friends sat in a nice area, gazing up at the night sky as it was torn apart by explosions. For something so violent, it really was quite pretty. It was even prettier when he viewed it with his friends.

Tsuna felt something drip down his face. It took him a few moments to realize he was crying.

"Tsuna! Are you EXTREMELY okay?" Ryohei asked, panicky.

"Yeah," Tsuna said. "I'm just happy you all are here with me. That we're friends."

Everyone cooed at him and agreed. Except for Hibari, who called Tsuna a "sentimental herbivore". He didn't hit Tsuna though, which told him enough of Hibari's own feelings.

…

How did Hibari know how parties work? Takes place when Hibari is eight years old.

…

Hibari Kyouya was a carnivore.

This was something he knew, deep in his bones.

Other people did not feel this however. They believed that an eight-year-old boy couldn't be dangerous, it was just a phase. Active imagination.

They were all bitten to death.

However, even carnivores got injured sometimes.

Thus, Hibari Kyouya was currently confided to bed, on orders of the doctor, for at least a week.

Now, Hibari enjoyed naps. He didn't mind resting and relaxing. He did mind resting and relaxing for an entire week.

Thus, in hopes of getting him to stay still, Kyouya's caretakers bought him a new pc and a game, World of Battlescape.

Kyouya played the game. He explored misty mountains and deep seas. He rescued princesses and saved warlocks. He bit many, many monsters to death. And he heard tales of great beasts, terrible creatures that armies mobilized to fight. Hibari went to fight these monsters, and was told:

"You must form a party with at least twenty other people to participate in this raid."

Hibari bit the moderator to death.

Hibari was banned from the game.

The pc made a beautiful arc out the hospital window.

And all Hibari Kyouya's caretakers thanked god he at least stayed put for three days.

…

From chapter 8

…

Fon thought that his nephew was one of the cutest people he had ever met. For all of his bloodthirsty ways, his nephew had such a straightforward manner that Fon couldn't help but be charmed. That is one of the reasons Fon was going to Kyouya's elementary school graduation.

Regrettably, it seemed as though this affection was one-sided. As such, Fon was quite surprised to see Hibari walk around a corner with a white monkey, very similar to Lichi, sitting on his shoulder.

Hibari stopped and looked at Fon.

The Demon of Namimori and the World's Greatest Martial Artist regarded each other.

"What is his name?" Fon asked.

"Mite. They bite lychee trees to death."

Now, every man, once they reach a certain age, realize they need to be able to conceal their emotions. Fon realized this at a very young age, and as such he had mastered the ability to hide everything he felt at a slightly older young age. However, not even his mastery could stand up to such an assault.

Fon cooed at his adorable nephew.

Hibari and Mite decided that Fon needed to die. Now.

As Hibari's face twisted with murderous rage, Fon couldn't help but notice that Mite was mimicking his master. That was also adorable.

..

Hibari and Mite failed, miserably. To be fair, Hibari was twelve and Mite was one. It didn't stop them from having the worst mood, or from trying to attack Fon and Lichi at any and all hours.

They still failed.

The bad mood lasted for a week, ending in Hibari hospitalizing a good portion of the students he graduated with.

..

Fon thought that his nephew and his nephew's monkey were two of the cutest people he had ever met.

Lichi agreed.

…

AN: I might have been corrupted by Ourliazo's love for Hibari. Just a smidge corrupted.

Secretwhovianpony, you were right.

Also I almost wrote World's Greatest Marital Artist


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Happy Holidays Everyone! In celebration of Christmas, I'm uploading this bonus omake chapter. I hope to get an actual chapter out by New Years, so here's to hoping. I will warn you right now though, this was a hard omake, because in Japan, Christmas is a romantic holiday more than anything else. So let me know how I did!

Set in the winter at the end of chapter 8, but before Hibari went to middle school.

…

Tsuna looked out at the snow lazily drifting down from the sky from his bedroom window. It wasn't coming down hard now, but it had really snowed overnight, so it was pretty deep on the ground. It was lucky that he had [A Winter's Blessing], or he'd catch a cold when he went out to play. Plus, with all the time he'd spent with Daikon and Tsuki he and his friends were much more accustomed to the snow.

Speaking of his friends, an orange box popped into view near his face.

"HI TSUNA! LET'S EXTREMELY GO PLAY IN THE SNOW!" yelled Ryohei at a volume that made Tsuna's ears ring.

Tsuna clapped his hands over his ears, but he still smiled.

"Sure, Onii-san! That sounds like fun!"

"EXTREME! LETS EXTREMELY MEET AT THE CLEARING!"

"I'll let the others know. Thanks!"

With that, Tsuna disconnected the chat and pulled out his phone. He sent out a few quick texts, then went to get his snow gear.

"Mama! I'm going out!" he yelled.

"Okay Tsu-kun," Mama said, but there was a bit of a waver in her voice.

Tsuna slowed down putting on his snow coat. "Mama?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Nana came into the room. She was smiling, but her eyes were a bit too bright. "I'm fine," she said.

Tsuna frowned. "Are you sure? I don't have to go out," he said.

Tsuna's mom gave a light laugh at that, and shooed him towards the door. "Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Go have fun with your friends."

Tsuna wanted to stay, but he could tell that his mama wouldn't be telling him anything even if he did stay. So he opened the door and ran out into the snow, resolving to buy her something nice to cheer her up.

His darker thoughts were so swept away by the wonderful white around him. It was so strange to see his neighborhood covered in white, not just the empty white plains of the Frozen Hills. He wondered how snowy it had to be there if it was this bad out here.

Tsuna's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read "From: Hana. Hey, want to go together, since our houses are nearby?"

He texted back "Sure" and then started walking to Hana's house. Hana met him at the door, dressed in what looked like a new coat.

"Hey, nice coat," Tsuna said.

"Thanks, it was a Christmas Eve gift," she said.

"Christmas Eve?" Tsuna blinked, remembering the date. "Oh, right. You get gifts on Christmas Eve?"

"Dad has a lot of international clients, so he adopts international ways of celebrating. In a good part of the world, children get presents on Christmas. I just got this one early because there was no point in wasting it and my old one was getting to small and damaged."

Tsuna wilted, feeling guilty. Unfortunately, doing winter dungeons meant that they had to wear their winter gear while fighting, and it took a toll on the clothing. Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru had been able to mend most of it, but even so, they had gotten a few questions about how they had managed to put rips in their winter coats.

Hana smacked Tsuna upside the head. "Not your fault, stop feeling guilty."

Tsuna grinned sheepishly at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, then sighed and faced the front again as they reached the entrance to the park.

"Anyways, has your Mom ordered the Christmas chicken yet?" Hana asked.

"I think so? I don't really pay attention to things like that."

"Well, she should have, otherwise you aren't getting it. Dad said that the stores were booked solid a week ago."

"I hope she did then, I like KFC."

"Mmmhm."

And with that they walked into the clearing.

Ryohei already there, of course, along with Kyoko. Hibari had cleared one of the trees of snow and lay with his back against the trunk, lazily keeping an eye on his surroundings, Mite in his lap. Takeshi and Haru weren't.

"HEY!" yelled Ryohei. "What were you Extremely talking about?"

"Christmas chicken, monkey," said Hana.

"Hi Onii-san," said Tsuna.

"HI TSUNA! I Extremely love Christmas chicken!" Ryohei yelled.

Kyoko nodded next to him. "I look forward to it every year! Normally Onii-san and Papa eat a lot, so we get two buckets."

She turned to Hibari. "What about you?"

Hibari gave them a look that Tsuna didn't feel like interpreting. It was probably something like "You herbivores expect that I eat something as plebian as fast food?" or something like that.

"Okay!" Kyoko chirped, not put off in the slightest. "I hope everyone gets their chicken then!"

Something in Tsuna's head dropped and he had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

Immediately after a man in a bright red and white suit fell from the sky and fell into a snow drift.

The kids in the clearing blinked at him.

"Hahi, is that Santa Claus!?" said Haru from the entrance to the clearing, having had just arrived.

"Umm…." Tsuna looked at the man. "He's wearing a Santa suit, at least," he said.

Hana rubbed her head as Ryohei yelled Extreme and Hibari stalked forward to poke the man with a tonfa. "I don't know what I was expecting," she mumbled. Tsuna patted her on the back in sympathy. He wasn't sure what he expected either.

There was a pause as Hibari poked the man in the foot, and then the man started flailing.

Ryohei walked forwards and pulled the man out of the snow drift. Instead of a whole beard, he had a small goatee and glasses.

"Colonel Sanders!" Kyoko and Haru gasped.

"Colonel Sanders?" Takeshi asked, the last to arrive.

"Oh dear," said the man. He seemed rather dazed. "Oh dear," he said again.

"Umm, hello?" Tsuna started when it seemed like no one was moving to do anything but stare at the man. "Are you okay?"

The man blinked at him.

"Are you good at fighting giant chickens?" The man asked.

"I-what?" Tsuna said, confused.

"Are you good at fighting giant chickens?" The man repeated.

Tsuna could just tell that it was going to be one of those days. By the way Hana groaned next to him, he could tell she could tell too.

..

"So let me get this straight," Hana started, pinching the bridge of her nose. "There's a secret KFC factory somewhere, populated only by Colonel Sanders clones, that has bred giant chickens for the Christmas season."

"Correct," said the Colonel Sanders clone.

"But," Hana continued. "They didn't think it through and now they don't have a good way to kill the chickens."

"Correct"

"And now you're asking us, a bunch of _elementary students_ , to help you kill giant mutant chickens."

"That's right!" said the Colonel clone, clearly not seeing anything wrong with that.

Hana moaned and rubbed her head. "There are so many holes in your logic that I'm not sure where to even start." Tsuna agreed with her.

Ryohei frowned at her. "I Extremely don't get it," he said. "What's wrong with it?"

Kyoko and Haru smiled and nodded. "They have asked us, as heroes, to assist them in their time of need. We, as Battle Sisters, should help!"

Takeshi laughed. "Haha, yeah! All we have to do is "woosh" and "bam" and then the chicken will go "krree-ack" and then everyone gets chicken!"

Hana and Tsuna exchanged a look.

Then Tsuna sighed and hit the accept button on the orange box that had hung in the air in front of him ever since the Colonel clone first asked him to help.

..

After a short drive in a chicken-shaped white and red van, Tsuna and the others looked at large warehouse liberally decorated with the KFC logo and Colonel Sanders. Coming from inside was the sounds of shouts and crowing.

Tsuna sighed and glanced at the box near the top of his view.

 **[Chickens killed: 0/10]**

It was just going to be one of those days.

..

It was pandemonium inside the building. The warehouse was split into several sections, and there was two or three chickens in each of the sections.

"Lets split up!" Ryohei cheerfully suggested. Hibari had actually already started to walk deeper into the building.

"Lets not," Tsuna said. "We don't know what this enemy is going to be like, so lets take down one together, and if its easy then we split up." Because while Ryohei and Hibari were monsters, the girls, Takeshi and Tsuna weren't.

Hibari gave them an annoyed look but followed after Tsuna as he headed towards the sound of the nearest chicken.

"Wait…" said Hana as it came into view. "Is that thing covered in chicken nuggets?"

It was. Instead of feathers, the entire chicken was covered in uncooked chicken nuggets.

"Wha-how? How is that even physically possible?" Hana moaned.

Tsuna had no clue. He just sighed and lit a Molotov.

It was just one of those days.

..

Somehow, lighting the thing on fire cooked it nicely instead of actually burning it black like fire normally does. But the thing was still dead, so Tsuna shrugged and divvied up his Molotov's to the friends. Then they paired off, Tsuna with Hana, Takeshi with Ryohei, the Battle Sisters with each other, and Hibari with Mite. Each one took a sector, with Tsuna and Hana insisting that the Battle Sisters take the one they were already in.

After that, they divided and conquered. It only took about an hour. In the end, all the giant chickens collapsed, against all logic, into piles of chicken nuggets.

It was just one of those days.

..

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" said one of the Colonel Clones. They all looked and acted the same, so Tsuna didn't bother to differentiate between them. "In thanks, let us grant you each a gift!"

"Umm- Okay?"

Ryohei wanted boxing gloves, Kyoko and Haru got new dresses, Hibari just grunted and grabbed a bucket of chicken nuggets, Takeshi got the same, and Hana gave all the clones a look and then asked for a book on how to properly farm chickens. The book was handed over cheerfully with no hesitation what-so-ever, making Hana's eyebrow twitch.

Then it was Tsuna's turn. He-he had no idea what to get. He didn't really want chicken, he'd probably get that tomorrow, and he didn't really need anything at the moment.

Tsuna thought back, trying to think of something and- oh.

"Um, could I get something from my mom?" he asked, shyly.

The Colonel clones all happily bobbed their heads and the one closest to Tsuna handed him a small box that he got from who knows where.

"Okay, thank you."

And then they were cheerfully escorted from the building.

..

Tsuna walked up to his front door.

"Mama, I'm home!" he yelled.

"Welcome back," Mama said, with a bright smile, far brighter than the one Tsuna got this morning.

Tsuna paused, looking up at her.

"Did something good happen?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! Tsu-kun's Papa called to say Merry Christmas!" Mama said happily.

Tsuna pouted. "You don't need him," he said. "Here." Tsuna gave the mysterious box to his Mama.

"Oh, a present? But Tsu-kun, we give those tomorrow, on Christmas or on New Year's."

Tsuna just pouted at his mama again.

She giggled at him and opened the box. Then she gasped. "Oh, Tsu-kun. It's beautiful."

Nana lifted a silver necklace with a small heart from the box, and put it around her neck. Then she smiled at Tsuna, eyes suspiciously bright again. "Thank you."

Tsuna smiled at his mama, and then went into the kitchen for dinner.

..

There was a box of KFC delivered anonymously to Tsuna's door Christmas day. The only thing with it was a note that said "Thank you."

…

 **A/N:** I blame Toriko for this mess.

Anyways, KFC for Christmas is a thing in Japan, and as Japan lacks any convenient Christmas or winter holiday yokai I haven't already used, I jumped on the idea and ran with it.

You can decide if this it canon for the story or not, it doesn't really make a difference. If it is, the mission becomes an annual thing, something Tsuna delights at throwing at new recruits and uses to test their sanity year after year. The warehouse, following its illogicalness, can be reached in the same amount of time from wherever Tsuna is in the world. As far as Vongola scientists are concerned, it apparently exists in its own pocket dimension. Tsuna, his friends, and his allies new and old learn to deal with it.

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I will try to get an actual update out before the end of the year.


End file.
